La Compañia del Anillo
by Daeron Numensse
Summary: La obra de ESDLA creada por Tolkien no tiene nada que envidiar a esta. Tolkien escribió un libro fabuloso pero con poco humor y para eso estoy yo, para darle humor. Así que, si quieren leer una historia que sigue el mismo fin pero con mucho humor y much


Espero que os guste esta historia sobre ESDLA y espero que me dejéis algunos Reviews.  
  
Todo comenzó en la Comarca donde un viejo y feo hobbit encontró un anillo(eso creía la gente). Pero en realidad se lo había robado a un ser extraño que era muy delgado e iba semidesnudo(no os emociones chicas; no era Legolas) es Gollum. Aquel anillo era el anillo único que fue forjado en el monte del destino para dominarlos a todos. Ahora unos siglos mas tarde comienza la aventura. Era un hobbit feo (de familia) que se llamaba Frodo que por casualidad encontró el anillo debajo de la cama de Bilbo (tío de Frodo) y se lo quedo. El día siguiente era el aniversario de Bilbo donde acudieron una inmensa multitud de personas(5 eran de 1000 invitados). Bilbo tenia preparado desaparecer en la fiesta mediante el anillo pero no lo encontraba(claro si lo tenia Frodo como podía encontradlo). Entonces como no lo encontraba decidió irse sin despedirse de ninguno. Unas horas mas tarde empezó la fiesta con muchas personas(5). Pero Bilbo no estaba.  
  
-¿Donde esta ese viejo cascarrabias?-pregunto un invitado al hermano de Bilbo -No lo se. Pero lo que se es que le ha dejado toda la herencia al estúpido Frodo y para mi nada –dijo Daniel Juan , Hermano de Bilbo.  
  
La fiesta terminó después de media hora de búsqueda y se largo la multitud de personas. Frodo que estaba muy ocupado jugando con el anillo se le había olvidado el aniversario de Bilbo. Cuando fue a la fiesta ya no quedaba nadie. Volvió a Bolsom cerrado y se encontró con la casa vacía:  
  
-¡¡Hijos de......de vuestros padres!!- chilló(pero ya no pudo hacer nada porque se lo habían llevado todo.  
  
Frodo como estaba cabreado se fue a casa de Sam. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta Frodo escucho unos ruidos. Para que no lo vieran se puso el anillo y entro por la ventana(que listo) que estaba abierta. Vio a Sam en la cama con(quien?)(con una bella elfa, NO;.........con una hobbit, NO;.......con un Orco). Frodo no se lo pudo creer y se quito el anillo:  
  
-Frodo, estúpido hobbit, -¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Sam con voz enfadada.  
  
-Sam, ¿Y que haces tu con un Orco en la cama? ¿No te da vergüenza?  
  
-Pues la verdad que si pero....en mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera con el que -dijo Sam mas tranquilo.  
  
-Pero Sam sabia que te gustaban los tios pero con un Orco...-dijo Frodo.  
  
-¿Y tu como has entrado en mi casa? ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el dedo?- pregunto Sam.  
  
-Esto es una tirita -respondió Frodo.  
  
-No idiota, ¿el anillo de quien es?-preguntó Sam desesperado.  
  
-Ah, el anillo es de Bilbo me lo encontré debajo de la cama; ¡puedo desaparecer con el!- dijo Frodo con emoción.  
  
-¡¡YO QUIERO ESE ANILLO!!! -Grito Sam.  
  
-¡¡NO ES MIO!!, cómprate tu uno en el mercadillo- respondió Frodo.  
  
Mientras tanto el Orco había cogido puerta  
  
-¿Dónde esta Avelino? –pregunto Sam. -¿Quién es Avelino?-pregunto Frodo. -Así se llama el Orco -Creo que se fue- respondió Frodo. -Voy a buscarlo me lo estaba pasando genial –dijo Sam con cara de tristeza. Unas calles mas abajo Sam oyó un ruido procedente de una casa. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Avelino haciendo lo con una hobbit. -¡Maldito desgraciado!- chilló Sam. Frodo riéndose dijo: -Has llamado a un 906.....y te han puesto con un censored-. -Pues la verdad que Si- dijo Sam. -Jajajajajaja, Sam se ha acostado con un censored -chilló Frodo a los cuatro vientos. -¡Cállate!- estúpido hobbit.- dijo Sam con voz amenazante.- ¡Y tu que lo hicistes con un perro! -¡Eso fue hace un año!-¡Ya no hago eso!-exclamo Frodo. -Vale pero se la metes al que te encuentres, ya sea animal, hobbit, hombre, etc. -dijo Sam. -Vale me callaré pero si tu te callas -dijo Frodo. -Vale me callaré -contesto de mala gana Sam. Cinco minutos mas tarde dijo Frodo: -Tengo ganas de hacerlo; ¿Sam vienes a mi casa?-preguntó Frodo. -Vale pero solo me quedare a dormir y no se lo cuentes a nadie -dijo Sam. A la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos en la cama.  
  
Continuará..... 


End file.
